Pocky game
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Intentando no pensar en las palabras "cita" o "fracaso", Karma miró al otro chico con atención, agitando la caja de pockys frente a él y sonriéndole desde el sofá. —Podemos hacer de esto una competición.— Dijo con burla. Gakushuu giró la cabeza con lentitud y le miró con interés. Lo que él no sabía, es que el único objetivo de Karma era robarle un beso.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Pocky game  
**

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Gakushuu con molestia mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Karma le sonrió, agarró con más fuerza el pequeño paquete que sostenía y lo agitó para que lo viera mejor mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Una caja de pockys.— Respondió con naturalidad.— ¿Quieres uno?

Gakushuu le miró con los ojos entornados y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza. De forma desinteresada, ignoró por completo su presencia, para bajar la mirada y prestar atención a los documentos de su mesa. Karma solo se quejó y le miró con aburrimiento desde el sofá.

Pasar la tarde con Gakushuu dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil, no era muy entretenido, la verdad.

En principio, Karma solo quería pasar tiempo con Asano, no le había dicho a nadie por qué a pesar de que todos se alarmaran y le preguntaran si había tomado alcohol o alguna sustancia sospechosa. Pero a pesar de su intento, el otro chico tenía papeleo que repasar e informes que hacer, por lo que no había tenido más remedio que aguantarse. Decidieron entre los dos (En verdad lo decidió Gakushuu) que si quería pasar la tarde con el chico, tendría que acabar sentado en el sofá mientras observaba al otro en su mesa trabajando, aburrido y con una simple caja a medio terminar de pockys en la mochila, sin saber qué hacer.

Y ahí estaba. Observándole.

Karma suspiró con pesadez e intentó acomodarse de nuevo en el sofá de aquella sala. El mueble era incómodo y viejo, pero deducía que ninguno de los miembros del consejo lo utilizaba. Miembros a los que precisamente estaba odiando con toda su alma por no hacer su trabajo y obligar a Gakushuu a hacerlo todo, causando que su intento de cita fracasara.

Intentando no pensar en las palabras "cita" o "fracaso", Karma miró al otro chico con atención y a la vez con nerviosismo.

—" _¿En qué estará pensando?"—_ Se preguntó con curiosidad.

No todos los días le tenía observándole desde un sofá. Sin embargo, Karma no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y acabó apreciando las facciones de su rostro, la forma en la que su pelo había quedado algo desaliñado tras trabajar todo el día, esa expresión de concentración en la que fruncía sus labios y cómo sus ojos brillaban de forma intensa, todo aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención de él.

Tras unos segundos de abstracción en los que examinó al otro chico con la mirada, Karma tuvo que golpearse a sí mismo mentalmente.

—" _No es tan guapo y no me atrae nada."—_ Pensó desesperado e intentando auto convencerse a sí mismo.

A pocos metros, Gakushuu suspiró con cansancio y llevó una de sus manos a su pelo, apartando su flequillo con lentitud para leer mejor y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se concentraba. Luego apoyó el codo en la mesa y su cara en la mano, leyendo el documento con desgana. Toda esa imagen fue acompañada por la anaranjada iluminación del sol del atardecer y el leve viento que sacudía las cortinas.

—" _Vale, soy gay."—_ Admitió Karma con rapidez.

Gakushuu movió el brazo para alcanzar uno de los bolígrafos que estaban repartidos por la mesa, pero en su intento acabó tirando al suelo su goma de borrar, la cuál rebotó de forma graciosa. Suspirando con fastidio, el pelinaranja no dudó en echar la silla para atrás y agacharse un momento de lado para recoger la goma, haciendo que Karma tuviera una vista demasiado exacta de cierta parte de su anatomía.

—" _Dios mío, soy tan gay."—_ Volvió admitir alarmado sin poder apartar los ojos de su trasero.

De acuerdo, se rendía. Karma tenía que admitir que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , ver trabajar a Gakushuu no era tan malo.

El problema estaba en que él no se conformaba sólo con mirar, él necesitaba más. Y si necesitaba más, obviamente no iba a tirar su orgullo por tierra para pedirlo, eso nunca, jamás. Por lo que tendría que ingeniárselas para engañar a Gakushuu y conseguirlo.

Así que, observando ese rostro y esos labios algo abrumado, decidió tomar la iniciativa por sí mismo en vez de esperar a que pasara algo. Por lo que miró la caja de pockys, luego a Gakushuu, y su mente pareció encenderse de repente.

Tenía el plan perfecto para robarle un beso. Y si tenía en cuenta lo mucho que conocía al chico, su innegable orgullo, su afán por ser el número uno y la ventaja que podría sacar de todo aquello, todo estaba a su favor.

Por lo que decidió pasar a la acción. Entornó los ojos, se sentó con rectitud en el sofá y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Cuándo notó esos ojos violetas sobre él, extendió el brazo y volvió a sacudir la caja de pockys con insistencia.

—¿De verdad que no quieres?— Preguntó con algo de seriedad.

—No se puede comer en la sala del consejo estudiantil.— Respondió Asano con reproche.

Había olvidado también lo estricto que era con las normas, pero eso podía superarlo en cuestión de segundos.

—Vamos, solo uno.— Dijo Karma con burla.— Podemos hacer de esto una competición.

Justo cómo pensaba, nada más escuchar la palabra "competición", Asano dejó los documentos en la mesa con cuidado y giró la cabeza con lentitud para mirarle con interés.

Era algo natural, instintivo entre ellos. El convertirlo todo en un reto, una disputa o una contienda. Por muy estúpido que fuera, por muy innecesario que resultara, se veían en la necesidad de sobreponerse al otro, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y esa dependencia y rivalidad que tenían, podía ser tanto su fortaleza como su debilidad. Los dos lo sabían y utilizaban a su favor.

—¿Qué clase de competición?— Preguntó Gakushuu con interés mientras alzaba una ceja. Karma sonrió internamente.

—Bueno, la única competición que podría hacerse con un pocky.— Respondió con naturalidad.— Ya sabes, ese juego.

El brillo algo confuso de sus ojos violetas le hizo saber que no tenía ni idea de lo que era ese juego, algo que descolocó a Karma durante unos segundos.

—¿No sabes lo que es el juego del pocky?— Preguntó Karma con burla.

Gakushuu frunció el ceño y le miró con enfado. En realidad era algo cruel burlarse de él por ello. Estaba claro que Gakushuu no salía mucho con gente de su edad, su vida había sido reducida a los estudios, el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro para ser el más fuerte, por lo que asuntos cómo lo eran las modas de su generación o tecnicismos de la calle, a veces eran desconocidos para él, simplemente por el hecho de no poder vivir cómo un chico de su edad debería hacerlo.

Así que Karma le sonrió desde el sofá a modo de disculpa y le habló con más tranquilidad.

—No pasa nada, te lo explicaré.— Dijo con paciencia.

—No necesito que me expliques nada.— Contestó Gakushuu con algo de rencor.— Puedo entender las cosas yo solo, gracias.

—Vale, pero... ¿Competimos o no?— Preguntó Karma con fastidio.

Gakushuu le miró algo desconfiando, pero agarrándose a la silla para levantarse.

—Depende.— Respondió con cautela.— ¿Qué ganaré?

—Enfadarme a mí.— Dijo Karma con simpleza.— Si ganas, claro.

Eso fue suficiente para que Asano se levantara de su silla con rapidez y se dirigiera al sofá.

Se sentó justo enfrente de él, haciendo que el sofá se hundiera y se miraran con decisión. Los ojos de Gakushuu brillaron de forma competitiva mientras este esperaba a que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer para ganarle. Karma solo sonrió y se aplaudió a sí mismo mentalmente, todo estaba saliendo como había planeado.

El pelirrojo sacó un pocky de la caja y se lo enseñó al otro con una sonrisa.

—Tienes que poner uno de los extremos en tu boca.— Le explicó con naturalidad,

—Sí.

—Y luego yo me colocaré el otro extremo en la mía.

—Sí.

—Después tienes que ir comiéndote el pocky poco a poco.

—Sí.

—Y el que más coma, gana.

—Sí.

—Y ya está.

Gakushuu se le quedó mirando con una expresión neutral, al parecer asimilando todo la explicación.

—¿Ya está?— Acabó preguntando con desilusión.

—¿Qué más quieres?— Le dijo Karma con fastidio.— Es un pocky, no una nave espacial.

—Ah... Me esperaba algo más entretenido.—Contestó Gakushuu algo desilusionado.— Pero vale, está bien. Empecemos.

Con una inesperada efusividad, Gakushuu aceptó el reto y le quitó el pocky de las manos. Karma estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que el otro ya había mordido su parte y ahora se inclinaba hacia él para que hiciera lo mismo, se quedó bloqueado y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Fingió que su cercanía no le afectaba cuando mordió su extremo del pocky, pero la forma en la que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, el cuerpo de Gakushuu se inclinaba hacia él y sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos con insistencia, hacía que el poco autocontrol que había reunido se empezara a esfumar poco a poco.

Mordió con fuerza para empezar a comer lo más rápido que pudiera, con la esperanza de que Gakushuu se viera lo suficientemente inmerso en la competición como para no darse cuenta de que intentaba besarle. Fingiría que era parte del juego o algo así.

Mordió de nuevo, sintiéndose satisfecho de estar consiguiendo lo que quería, sintiendo la respiración de Gakushuu cercana a la suya y la victoria cada vez más próxima. El pelinaranja no se había movido en absoluto, y aunque fuera algo sospechoso, él lo consideró como una ventaja y una oportunidad de ganar.

Otro mordisco, más cerca, cada vez más cerca, ya casi podía sentir los labios del otro contra los suyos.

Podía sentirlos hasta que Gakushuu se alejó repentinamente de él, haciendo que se quedara con la boca ligeramente abierta y que el pobre pocky a medio cayera al suelo.

Karma sintió como su mente era inundada por la ira. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca.

—¡¿Pero qué hac...

Intentó gritarle con enfado, pero Gakushuu consideró que la mejor forma de callarle y evitar la pelea, era con un beso.

Así que sujetando sus hombros con fuerza, el chico junto sus labios con rapidez, de forma tímida y presionando sus labios con insistencia. Karma se paralizó por completo, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, su pulso se disparó y sintió sus mejillas cálidas, seguramente por su repentino sonrojo. Reprimió un quejido en su garganta a medida que sentía la calidez y la suavidad de los labios del otro junto a los suyos, con su cuerpo a centímetros de él y su característico olor embriagándole.

Asano se separó de él justo cuándo estuvo preparado para corresponderle.

Simplemente dejó de besarle, soltó sus hombros, se levantó del sofá con tranquilidad y cogió su caja de pockys sin pedirle permiso, abriéndola y rebuscando dentro de ella. Karma le miró estupefacto, sonrojado hasta las orejas y mirándole con expectación y admiración a la vez.

—La próxima vez que quieras un beso, dímelo.— Dijo Gakushuu con simpleza.— Es mejor que me lo pidas en vez de que me involucres en competiciones absurdas como esta.

Karma se revolvió en su sitió y se sonrojó aún más por la vergüenza. Pues claro que Gakushuu se había dado cuenta de todo, no era tonto. Y a lo mejor él era un poquito obvio en la forma de mirarle y fantasear, sólo un poquito.

Un poquito mucho.

—Por cierto, Akabane.— Siguió diciendo el presidente del consejo estudiantil con seriedad, mirándole con intensidad y cohibiéndole con sus ojos.

—¿S-Sí?— Contestó a duras penas y con nerviosismo.

—Deja de mirarme el culo.— Le contestó mordiendo uno de los pockys mientras sonría con superioridad.

* * *

Hola ~ **  
**

Bueno, tercer fic de la Karushuu Week ~ Esta vez el tema era "Competición" y bueno, aquí está. No sé si está muy relacionado con el tema, la verdad, pero lo he intentado. Creo que es de los fics más cortos de la week y de los más sencilos, así que no creo que haya mucho que contar sobre este.

Básicamente creo que Karma es más uke de lo normal y he utilizado su crush con Asano en su contra (?) Vale no, pero ha sido divertido escribir esto, sobretodo el final xD

Y bueno, eso es todo. Tengo mucho que hacer, así que solo espero que os haya gustado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
